Unforgetable Mighty Time
by untouchablelove
Summary: Kaz is thinking negative about Mighty Med but decides to be happy with what he has. But when Horace said something Oliver and Kaz didn't know that this would affect their lifes very much.
1. Chapter 1

**authors note**

Hey , possible readers. I decided to make a fanfiction about Mighty Med and i'm sorry for the terrible grammar but yeah , English isn't my first language i'm learning it on my school in Holland so this would be a challenge to me. So if you're reading i can take some criticisim but don't be too mean cuz y'know. _ Story _

Oliver and Kaz went into a room , a room that was so wonderful for them that it was too good to be true Kaz thought while noticeing something. Wow , this must be how Oliver feels when he's thinking about Skylar. Something in Kaz his mind told him that this wasn't right , he wasn't supposed to be in Mighty Med , only Oliver got a job offered from Horace. The only way to get him the job was convincing Oliver to tell Horace that he was just as great like Oliver. But then Kaz's thoughts where stopped because his ears picked up a sound , it was from ... Oliver

"Hey Kaz , everything's alright?'

The dark-haired boy answered

''Yeah , why shouldn't i be alright?'

''Well , um you look kinda off and that's what friends do , asking whats up."

"Yeah ,you're right." Kaz answered

Kaz's thoughts resumed again.

Wait what did Oliver just said off? There suddenly played a flashback in Kaz his head. Kaz was in a room , he wasn't there alone there where 3 people more in the room. Alan , Horace and his best friend Oliver. As Kaz just heared Oliver was offered a job , he was playing with the technical stuff while he heared his best friend talk , he didn't know what he said he only heared the reply of Horace. It was like : "Your friends kinda off."

Thats it , thats why Kaz his head freaked out because of the word off.

"You're really not upset or something else?'

"No , but thanks for asking bro.'

Oliver was thinking of this chat this didn't sounded like Kaz at all. Kaz would make a joke like "Wow stop being the way your mom is I know she's your rolemodel.' and that kind of stuff

"Okay thank u for replying nice once a time.' Oliver said

"Well since we're thanking each other thank u for getting me a job at Mighty Med.' Kaz said

"Thats just what a good friend like me would do , you would do the same for me too , right?

"Yeah , sure.' Kaz answered

The conversation stopped when Oliver got a call.

"Hey , Oliver here at the phone.'

"Yeah , Hi the break is over in about 5 minutes where the heck are you.?' It was Jordan

"Um , just looking in my grandma's house for the damage

"Wich damage?"

"Well um the damage my grandma had when...

Kaz finished Oliver's sentence

"Her house was on fire.'

"Okay , cool so hurry up here u don't wanna get detention , dont you?'

"No , I will come fast.'

Kaz quickly said "I will come faster."

Oliver said a quick bye and hung up the phone

Oliver didn't mind going to school since there wasn't anything to do at Mighty Med.

Kaz did mind he hated to go to school and lived for Mighty Med.

"So let's go.' Oliver said

They left Mighty Med and walked outside on the sidewalk

The fresh air really helped Kaz with his thoughts

He couldn't complain that he didn't got offered a job.

As always Oliver helped him out and he should be thankful for that and that he may actually work with superheroes

While Kaz and Oliver walked on the sidewalk they talked about a new comic book that includes Tecton.

Skipping School part cause it's boring

As Kaz and Oliver finished another schoolday they wen't back to Mighty Med

What they didn't expected was everybody that worked there was standing around Horace

Horace began to talk

"Thanks for all coming up here , i have some bad news to tell.

"Our comic books aren't selling well.'

"So to save some money I'll have to fire someone.'

"Who?' Alan asked happy

"Who it is isn't clear yet but i'll have to make some hard choices.'

"You are all still workers for now."

"Thanks for listening this was everything i needed to tell.

》Thanks for reading if u did i hope my grammar wasn't too bad and you could get some of this. I know i'm not good with placing . , and other things too. I will make a 2th chapter if i have at least 1 review

_ End _


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the first chapter was a little bit ... boring. But I promise I will work on it. Yeah i know i spelled noticing wrong but i'm making the chapters with my phone/tablet so no auto-correction. And i will try to make the chapters longer too because the first chapter didn't even had 1000 words so , yeah. I DO NOT OWN MIGHTY MED all copyright to Disney and the crew of the show. I wish I owned Mighty Med but yeah that's an impossible wish ikr. I only own the story(line) and it's chapters.**

Back in Mighty Med

All the people we're shocked. Someone had to get fired and it could be everyone in the room. "Wow , that was pretty...' Oliver said "Pretty shocking , uh.' Oliver said finishing his sentence. Kaz couldn't say anything about it. The person Horace was talking about... was it.. him? Horace warned Oliver that he needed to make sure I didn't Kaz things up. First I was honored by that word , but now it sounded terrible.

''Hey , it was shocking right?' Kaz replied a quick nod. "Kaz? Can u please bring this dangerous liquid to the staff room?' Horace asked "Sure.' Kaz answered. "And Oliver I wan't you to go to Skylar , she's at the domain all by herself.'

"Okay.' Oliver answered. While Kaz was carefully moving all of the dangerous boxes , Oliver walked to the domain. Oliver arrived very quick. ''Hey.' Skylar said Oliver said hey back. Skylar says "I have a question.' Oliver said " You can ask everything you want.' '' Okay , what's making out?' Oliver's heart began to beat faster. Was this his moment , his time for maybe a ... kiss with THE Skylar Storm. Oliver got an idea. ''Well its hard to explain but we can make out , it'll make you understand it faster. "Yeah , um okay.' Skylar replied. "Well move closer to me and we can begin.' Oliver said excited. Skylar and Oliver both moved closer until their lips touched each other. It was a short kiss. But Oliver didn't mind , he just kissed a superhero he really liked. Skylar began to talk while being nervous "Well um that was fun , why do people do it.' Oliver started to reply "People do it when they like each others and mostly because their into a relationship with the other. Suddenly Skylar leaned in closer to Oliver. Their lips touched each other again. Oliver was... suprised was Skylar into him? ''Where was that for?' Skylar started to answer. ''You didn't liked it?' Oliver replied ''Yeah i liked it , but i just explained that it's when you're into someone , is that why you kissed me?' ''Yeah , you're into me too?' Oliver was happy ''Definetly , i always loved you.' "So are we a couple now?' Skylar asked ''Sure , if you're fine with it' Oliver replied. "Sorry , but i have to go back to Mighty Med.' Skylar said. ''Okay , catch u up later.' When Skylar left the domain Oliver started to text Kaz. Hey , i have some awesome news for u , me and Skylar kissed , more details later.

Kaz was busy with moving heavy boxes but then something vibrates ... it was his phone. He was shocked because of the vibrates that appeared suddenly. And thanks to him the box falled down. Liquid was all over the floor , it was purple and it didn't had a nice smell. Horace immediatly walked in the room. Well Kaz , i trusted you with this job and it looks like you Kazzed it again.' "I will make the janitors clean this while i move the boxes' Kaz felt bad , he messed up a job or better pronounced Kazzed. His fear of him getting fired was getting bigger and bigger. What would Horace do with him? Put him in a normo cage or burn him. It was too painful to think about. Back to Oliver. Oliver ran on the sidewalk to catch up with Skylar , who was walking. ''Hey Oliver.' Skylar said. "Hey , eh Skylar i thought about something.' "Since we're a couple now... I thought that it would be good to tell everyone. Then Skylar began to scream ''Me and Oliver are a couple now!' "Eh , Skylar I mean't people we know not complete strangers.'' Oliver said. ''You told me to tell it to everyone and thats what i just did.' "If u say it like that it looks like it's my fault.' "Yes , actually it is but let's drop this conversation , it doesn't makes any sense.'' Skylar stated. ''You're right.' Oliver told her

Skylar loved it being the one who was right. It made her feel very smart because she just discovered this Normo-World. But look at her now she's doing fine and she even has a boyfriend. Not a best-quality sporty one but she didn't care. She liked Oliver all the time and Oliver feels the same!

**Olivers POV:**

Wow i'm a couple with one of the best superheroes. But I cannot focus on my girlfiend now. All Oliver's focus was to figure out who could be the person to be fired. What was shocking to him that his thoughts told him that Kaz possibly could be the one who gets fired. How could he think of that. Of his own best friend. What if he got fired? Should he quit then ... No.. He couldn't , Skylar was his girlfriend so he couldn't quit. It was all too much for him.

**Alan's POV:**

Alan was in a room with all the documents and books. He could get one of the Normo's fired. But not Oliver , it must be Kaz cause that will go easily. He was thinking of a way to sabotage things for Kaz. He had a perfect idea. ''Kaz.' He yelled. ''Yes , Alan.' He replied. ''Where are you?' Alan asked. ''Um , why do u ask?' "I need you to get over here in room M17 help me sort the documents. Alan could hear an annoyed fine. "So what do I need to do?' ''Kaz I need you to put this document in that closet up there.' Kaz asks 'If that's the only thing then why don't you do it by yourself?' ''Well I can't reach that spot.' ''Yes you can the closet is shorter then you.' Kaz said annoyed. ''I'm too lazy to do it okay.' Alan said as an excuse. Kaz's thoughts began again. Maybe he wasn't the one being fired. Alan could be the one too. That gave him a little bit hope. But the hope vanished anyway cause Alan couldn't get fired. Horace was his uncle. ''Fine.' Kaz said placing the document on the place Alan requested. ''Now go you Normo , no need for you to be in here anymore , shoo.' Kaz thought. Wow this was weird first Alan asks Kaz stuff a little bit polite. But then he was screaming like his mom. Like shoo and stuff. Kaz didn't thought about the fire-thing anymore because he knew it was better for him to live in the now and enjoy every second of it. Kaz walked back to the central room of Mighty Med. Sitting on a chair while being bored and then the door opens. Kaz could see Oliver in the corner of his eye but when Oliver walked ahead him Kaz could see he wasn't alone. He was with Skylar. They walked in hand in hand. ''Wow did i missed something?' Kaz asked confused. ''Skylar and me are a couple now , you didn't read my text?' Oliver said. ''No and about that , because of your text i dropped a box. ''Well , I didn't thought it would take that long.' "Serious Oliver , that long? , 153 boxes.' Kaz said

Oliver's Whole World Paused.

Oh no , thanks to me Kaz messed up a job. What if he gets fired. It's all my fault

"Yeah , i'm sorry dude.' Oliver said ''I guess it's okay it wasn't that bad. Kaz told him

''Hey , im here too.' Skylar said

''Yeah , Skylar we know but we just had a bro moment.' Oliver said.

''Oliver can you please come with me to room M14 I have to talk to you.

**So this was chapter two. I hope it was worth reading. I will make Chapter three as soon as possible! **

**Bye**

** DisneyChannelWriter207 : Thank you! No help is needed now but if I need some i'll ask you.**


End file.
